


#Have you heard of Mr. Breen’s work?

by Electrickittenshark



Series: So Sue Me! [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blogging, Comedy, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrickittenshark/pseuds/Electrickittenshark
Summary: This fic is written in the same style as the Chronicles of Cisco. Cisco recounts his interactions with Detective Dearbon.





	#Have you heard of Mr. Breen’s work?

‘Sup weirdos, we just had a new addition to Team Flash. Well she doesn't technically want to be branded as a part of Team Flash—yet. We will find a way to pull her to the dark side. I mean she won't even accept the free Stars Labs T-shirt. Who the hell says no to free stuff like that? Sue Dearbon that’s who.

Detective Dearbon is busting her ass to crack down on all of the meta-human trafficking and experimentation. She has reluctantly decided to team up with us. The moment she walks into Star Labs it’s all distant, professional and super serious Detective Dearbon. No jokes, no personal questions, no hanging out. She ain’t got time for that shit. Hell, at this point Killer Frost is warmer than Dearbon.

In her defense, we have done a lot of shady shit in the past (Cough, cough pipeline prison) and she was brutally honest about it. Like damn girl, I pity the fool who gets roasted by you. She’s kinda of weird paradox, though. She is like super warm and friendly with everyone else, aside from us. We were at a 7-eleven the other day and she ends up chit-chatting with the old man at cashier. She even told the cashier ‘have a nice day’ and ‘take care’— it's just so sweet!

 But one fateful day, she caught me watching Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. I had found her one weakness: corny as hell and badly made B-movies. We had a long non-work related conversation about the best ‘so bad it’s good’ film. She finally asked, “Have you heard of Mr. Breen’s work?” We ended up binge watching ever single Neil Breen film that night. Her and I roasted his films Mystery Science Theater 3000 style. It was awesome. She turned out to be this fun, sassy, sarcastic and cool lady. I can see why my home boy Ralph, has the huge crush on her. I mean, I totally ship it.


End file.
